


Don't Wake the Roomates

by thisiswhereihidemysmut



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiswhereihidemysmut/pseuds/thisiswhereihidemysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska are rooming with John and Dave during vacation, but of course they run into some trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Roomates

Terezi and Vriska lay awake in their bed as John and Dave snored lightly in their own across the room. It was summer on the post-game planet, and the four had decided to go on a trip together to a tropical area of the globe. The girls were wrapped around each other, kissing gently and whispering to each other, when Vriska’s hand began to wander downwards. “Dammit Vriska, not now with the guys in the same room!” Terezi sighed.

“You’re in the mood, aren’t you?” Vriska asked, brushing her fingers under the moistening crotch of Terezi’s underwear. “Yeah, you’re in the mood.”

She bit her lip. “Yeah, but we can’t do it while they’re right there!”

“Come oooooooon,” Vriska muttered, kissing a line down Terezi’s neck. “I’ll be quiet!”

“The hell you will,” Terezi scoffed. They both were aware that Vriska had a habit of being a little… Vocal.

The Thief ran a knuckle up Terezi’s slit through the barrier of fabric as she dragged her teeth along her collarbone, making her breath catch. “I guess we’ll just have to wait until our vacation’s over,” Vriska said with a smirk. “Four days isn’t too long, right?”

Terezi clenched her jaw. Four days was _way_ fucking long. Screw this bitch and her manipulation. “Bathroom?” she caved.

With a triumphant smile, Vriska got up, scooping her off of the mattress. She let her down once they reached the bathroom and she closed and locked the door.  
They both undressed and soon Terezi was straddling Vriska on the cold bathroom floor. With newfound vigor, they kissed, tongues fighting for dominance. Terezi pulled away, grabbing a hand towel from the rack. She handed it to Vriska, who gave her a questioning look. “Bite on this. I can’t trust you not to wake up the entire floor,” the Seer instructed.

Vriska took it with a huff. “I’m not that loud.” Nonetheless, as Terezi trailed her tongue down to her nether regions, she clamped the towel between her teeth.  
Terezi spread Vriska’s nook open with her two fingers and blew a steady cool breeze onto her. The Thief breathed in deeply, and Terezi danced her tongue around the texture of her. Meanwhile, Vriska pulled the towel’s ends, stifling moans into the taut fabric. Terezi sped up, flicking at her sensitive spot and circling around rapidly. She held down Vriska’s bucking hips. The girl was flushing a bright blue, keeping her noise at a decent level. _But we’ll see how long that lasts,_ Terezi thought, plunging her tongue deep inside Vriska’s nook.

She gave needy, muffled yelps at each arch and pulse of Terezi’s tongue, shredding the towel beneath her fangs. Terezi dove deeper, working her thumb on Vriska’s clit. Spitting the towel out with a final series of high moans, fingernails scrabbling against the floor, she came. Terezi massaged her through it then licked her clean.

_Knock knock._

They looked at each other in panic. Vriska cleared her throat. “Yeah?”

John’s sleepy voice came from the other side. “Hey, you alright?”

“Yeah, uh, I just had a bad dream,” Vriska shrugged at the incredibly flimsy lie as she got to her knees and started stroking Terezi’s own nook, receiving a look of pure _what the fuck do you think you’re doing?_

“Oh. Do you want, like, milk or something?” John was groggy, and it appeared that her fib had worked.

“No thanks,” she answered, rubbing Terezi more aggressively now, who clung to her at the shoulders and bit down on her lip with a teal blush.

“Alright,” John’s footsteps went away, punctuated by the sound of him settling onto his bed.

“You idiot,” Terezi sighed huskily. Vriska only smirked and pushed Terezi down to the floor.

She pressed her body against the Seer’s and began pumping her finger into her. Terezi hummed in satisfaction and buried her head into Vriska’s shoulder. She added a second finger and they rocked in a rhythm, Terezi panting against her and digging her fingernails into her back. She tested with angles a bit, pressing her thumb on Terezi’s clit until - there, her hot spot was. Terezi dropped her head back, cried out her name, and arched against her in pleasure as her inner walls squeezed and pulsed around her fingers.

Vriska pulled away, their skin parting stickily from the sweat that had collected between them. She sucked the fluid from her fingers and leaned against the wall with a relaxed smile. Terezi got up and sat with her. They settled against each other.

“So worth it,” Vriska mumbled.

“Yeah,” Terezi sighed contentedly. “But we better get dressed and get to bed before we fall asleep like this.”

“Ugh. Do we have to put our clothes back on?”

“Do you want to wake up to the guys freaking out?”

“Not really. Clothes then, I guess.”

They reluctantly slid their pajamas back on and headed back to their bed. They cuddled, and just as they were falling asleep, Terezi thought she heard Dave whisper, “Come on John. Our turn."


End file.
